The above-referenced patent application describes and claims a unique tabletop-type conveyor system, particularly useful in the beverage and food processing industries. Material handling conveyors and similar structures must often be rearranged according to process flow changes and modifications in many industrial processes. For example, in the conveyor system described in the above-referenced patent application, it is often necessary to disassemble the conveyor to rearrange the conveyor path according to changes in the material handling capacity of the plant or facility which is utilizing the conveyor. Moreover, there are many applications for framing for various types of apparatus which desirably should be easy to assemble, have structural rigidity, be mechanically simple, and be easy to disassemble and rearrange according to various needs. The modular frame assembly of the present invention meets several of the desiderata for frames used for industrial conveyors as well as other structures as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the following.